Momeniya v Nightmare
by Twister91
Summary: 3 years have past since my last story and much hasn't changed. Otogi still hates me, and Onyx and Ryou still fight. But with the arrival of a new member to the Nightmare side, how many more arguments will break out? crap summery finally finished!
1. 3 Years On

3 Years On

Upon the thundery sky. Through the blinding hail. Dodging the flying cars. A young girl slammed her foot on the accelerator of pick-up, keeping her eyes on the swirling storm ahead of her. In the back, three people clung for their lives. In the front, next to the girl was her mother, yelling over a radio.

"It's disbursing!" she mother yelled, her daughter nodded and flicked a switch and the pick-up, carrying a large spinning satellite like gadget on the back, burst into speed and chased the monster right until is disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. They stopped the car and they girl jumped out.

"YAHOO!" she bellowed, jumping up and down. "That was SO fun!" her mother laughed and jumped out too.

"Calm down Cale!" she laughed,

"I can't!" Cale giggled, Caitlyn rolled her eyes, smiling and turned to where the large tornado had disbursed. The tree people in the back weakly climbed out.

"N-Never again," a boy gasped, Cale pointed.

"My driving wasn't THAT bad!" she pouted.

"Aye it was!" another girl the same age yelled.

"Hoshi!" Cale pouted more, she looked at her brother.

"I'm saying nothing!" he flung his hands up in defence.

"Ryan!" the girls groaned.

"Ok! No more fighting!" their father, whom stumbled out the pick-up, called out.

"Dad!" the kids yelled, but a look from him kept them quiet.

"Hi Ryou! Have fun?" Caitlyn beamed. Ryou give her a flat look.

"Other than being terrified out of my wits yes!" Ryou shook his head and glared at his wife. "Next time I choose what we do!" Caitlyn pouted.

"But me and Cale wanted to chase tornadoes!" she complained. "You, Ryan and Hoshi could've gone somewhere else,"

"Yeah! Less fighting!" Cale snapped, glaring at her sister.

"Oh don't start THAT again!" Hoshi yelled, they two girls starting scrapping at each other and Ryan sighed. He walked over to his sisters and put a calming hand on their shoulders. They girls soon calmed down.

It had been a few years since their birth, but due to their mother's mutation, they had aged much more quickly, but they had stopped now. At a steady 15. The good thing about being a mutant was that you lived far longer than normal humans.

"So, we ready to go home?" Ryou asked, Hoshi and Ryan immediantly yelled. Cale and Cait pouted when they heard over the radio a F5 tornado was spotted in their area, the both looked at each other and eager beams appeared on their faces. Ryou. Ryan and Hoshi sweat dropped. They quickly teleported away as the two hyper girls jumped into the van and sped away.

Away from chasing tornadoes in America. In Shuggazoom it was too quiet around about the robot. Onyx had gone to do some private training, leaving a certain white monkey pouting. Her husband was too busy talking on the phone to know she was getting bored. But what really disturbed the silence was a loud crash. Everyone jumped and saw Malachite falling out the ventilation system followed by water. He looked really annoyed, which was rare as this was calm Malachite we were talking about.

"WODAHS!" he screamed, the black monkey walked in, smirking.

"Yes?" he laughed, Malachite growled angrily, Zaki was about to deck him when...

"Fire Charge!" yelled a voice, a ball of fire shaped into a bull slammed into Wodahs and he went flying. In the doorway was two black and white monkeys, but one was taller than the other. Onyx opened his eyes and looked down at the smaller monkey.

"Daniel, care to finish him?" Onyx asked, Daniel smirked.

"My pleasure!" he cracked his knuckles and advanced on the now burnt monkey.

Maybe I should explain...A few years ago, Onyx was on a walk in the dark woods in Darkness Planet. He saw Daniel hiding in a cave, most likely living there. Daniel was a mini Onyx to be exact. So what happened was that Onyx...adopting him...as Krystal had their kids and he hadn't seen them in ages. So now Onyx was teaching Daniel the ropes. And was his heir when Onyx takes over as king at Darkness Planet. Daniel maybe evil like his adoptive father, but like Onyx did respect others...and no matter how much he fought with his father, it was just to see how strong Daniel had gotten under his father's training.

"You ok Mal?" Onyx asked, looking at his nephew, Mal's shaking fist told him everything and Onyx shook his head. "Make it sting Dan," Daniel smirk widened then he decked Wodahs.

"I can't stand that guy!" Malachite yelled, the angry 19 year old slammed his fist into the wall, making a large dent. After Daniel had sorted Wodahs he walked over to Mal and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you get upset?" Daniel asked, Mal glared at the 16 year old before him.

"Since HE became a team member!" Malachite thrust his head to Wodahs and growled. Ryou and two of the triplets walked in.

"Hey Daniel," Hoshi nodded her head to him and he grinned and nodded back. Hoshi rolled his eyes and he pouted slightly.

"Aww, c'mon Hosh!" he jogged up to her and stood in front of her. She stopped and crossed his arms.

"Daniel," Ryou warned, but before he could say anything else, Caitlyn and Cale skipped in happily, their hair a mess and both pretty mucky. Ryou sweat dropped,

"Heh...got sucked into the tornado and landed in a swamp," they replied, they both whimpered with Ryou clenched a fist. Ryan glared at his sister.

"I TOLD you it was too dangerous!" Ryou snapped at his wife, Ryan nodded, but then the whimpers turned into cute sniffles and they girls looked at them, their eyes large and watery. They boys immediantly gave in and Ryan hugged his sister.

"Just no more ok?" he asked, Cale beamed and hugged back.

"I'll try!" Cale replied, Ryou looked at his wife and she sighed.

"I know I know! Bath time!" both she and Cale shuddered at the thought of water. Being part monkey (and monkeys hate water by the way) they were weary of the Hydrogen Oxide (showing off chemistry knowledge).

"Oh and Cale...CLEAN THE BATH WHEN YA DONE THIS TIME!" Hoshi snapped, Cale pouted angrily. She and Hoshi shared the same room and bathroom so they were wars.

"Fine," she muttered before walking off. Hoshi rolled her eyes and glanced at Daniel and growled. "Stop grinning at me,"

"But you're just so sexy when ya angry!" Daniel whispered. Hoshi's eyes widened.

"YOU PERVERT!" Hoshi screamed. The city was getting ready for bed when they heard Hoshi's yell, causing buildings to shake and people to wobble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: W00T! took me ages to find a title for this story! --'

Onyx: ...Momeniya v Nightmare...(glares at her) me and Ryou are already at war!

Me: so is me and Otogi! So what!

Hoshi: ¬.¬ me and Daniel...

Daniel: awww, c'mon Hosh!

Hoshi: MY NAME IS HOSHI! NOT HOSH!

Daniel: (smirks)

Onyx: (rolls his eyes) R&R people before Hoshi hurts herself!


	2. The War Begins

The War Begins

Hoshi was happily taking a shower when she woke that morning. She was about to leave the shower when something caught her eye, she turned her head and froze.

"DANIEL NIGHTMARE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, the whole robot shook and Daniel looked up from his magazine. Hoshi stormed into the room, she had dried herself quickly and had put on clothes before doing so. She glared at the Nightmare before proceeding to deck him. The team heard them and sighed heavily. But two more outbreaks soon made the team sigh more.

"Beat it you stupid lump of flesh!" yelled a male voice.

"Who do you think ya talking to, tuna breath!" yelled a female voice, And over that was another arguement

"If you weren't so blind Onyx you wouldn't have done that!" yelled an angry voice.

"Oh shut up you pathetic excuses for a human!" Onyx snapped angrily. The team sighed as the Momeniyas and the Nightmares fought, only Jet and Ichi weren't fighting. Daniel and Malachite didn't fight either. But that was it.

"We need to stop them before they get hurt," Ichigo pleaded. Jet nodded and they girls shot up and proceeded to separating the fights. Jet decked Onyx and Ichigo led her angry brother away. After Jet escaped, she kidnapped Caitlyn's largest crate of sprite with the mad girl chasing her the whole way. Ichigo pushed her brother in the opposite direction. Ichigo ran into the fight where Daniel and Hoshi was and grabbed Hoshi and ran, as Daniel ran out the room Jet grabbed him and went the other way. They kept them separated for a while and the girls sat down, exhausted.

"That was harder than I thought," Ichigo gasped. Jet nodded

"I know..." Jet panted, resting her hands on her arms which were resting on her knees. Malachite and Eclipse jogged in.

"Mum! Have you seen my amp cable? The black and green one?" Malachite asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, you're father has it," Jet replied

"Thanks!" Malachite ran off with Eclipse in search of Otto. Jet shook her head.

"Is it just me, or is Malachite acting strangely?" Ichigo asked, Jet glared.

"What is THAT meant to mean?" Jet snapped, Ichi flinched.

"A-All I'm saying is that h-he doesn't act like himself sometimes," Ichigo whimpered.

"Oh so you're saying that he can't act differently when he wants to!" Jet growled, Ichi glared slightly.

"I was just telling you!" Ichi shouted, pretty soon the girls were screaming at each other. The Momeniyas looked in from their door that they had been forced to stay in. The Nightmares looked out from their room and saw the two peacekeepers yelling at each other.

"Why can't you mind you're own business Ichigo!" Jet screamed.

"Cause I want to help!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Well sometimes people don't WANT to be helped! Maybe they just need time to cool off!" Jet snarled. Ichigo's fists starting the shake slightly.

"Well it's better to talk to someone!" Ichigo yelled. Jet reached breaking point and she slapped Ichi hard across the face, sending her to the ground.

"Ok Ichigo! THIS means War!" Jet cried, she stormed off and joined the Nightmares. Ichigo looked shocked and her siblings were immediantly at her side.

"Ichi!" Ryou helped his sister up and Otogi growled.

"They aren't gonna get away with this!" Otogi slammed his fist into the floor and glared at where the Nightmares left.

"No...they aren't," Ichigo whispered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: w00t!

Onyx: ...ok are you Momeniya or Nightmare?

Me: O.O ...i have no idea...

Jet: ¬.¬

Mal: (sighs) so I'm the only one left huh?

Muses: yep!

Mal: (sighs more)

Eclipse: don't worry! We'll sort this out!

Me: ...maybe...R&R


	3. Away from the Action

Away from the Action

Malachite and Caitlyn were happily talking to each other when they heard large explosions. Malachite looked up and sighed. There was a crater in the Momeniya side of the robot. Caitlyn and Malachite sweat dropped. They saw a tiny fluffy pink thing fly over and blow a hole in the Nightmare side. Malachite and Caitlyn growled.

"This is getting outta hand..." he muttered. Even the team had taken sides to help. Most of the Hyperforce had sided with the Momeniya. The Stripe Team, Eclipse, Lunar and Solar had sided with the Nightmare. There was only two people left...Caitlyn and Mal...and the triplets...other than Hoshi who sided with her dad and went to war with Daniel.

"Are they going to stop at all?" Cale asked, Ryan looked at his sister and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know, but how do you think mum feels, she is in the middle," he told her.

"Oh yes...she's Nightmare blood but Momeniya name..." Cale sighed heavily as her mother left the room. Onyx and Jet were yelling over at Ryou and Otogi. Caitlyn sighed heavily. She swiftly left the room. Malachite grew concerned and followed her.

"Cait?" he asked, she stopped and looked at him wearily. Dark patches had starting appearing around her eyes. Malachite sighed,

"You need to rest," he told her, Caitlyn sighed,

"I can't, along with the fighting, the noise," Caitlyn shook her head. "I'm breaking Mal," she looked at him sadly.

"Then leave for a while," he told her.

"I can't leave you here and Ryan and Cale..." she whispered. Malachite walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes, we need to think about ourselves and not others, this is one of those times," Malachite said sternly. Caitlyn smiled sadly.

"You sound like Ryou sometimes," Caitlyn told him. Malachite laughed.

"I did teach him a few things," Malachite replied. Caitlyn nodded and started to walk to her room. Malachite looked at Cale and Ryan and started thinking about something.

(The next morning)

Malachite walked into Caitlyn's room, it was 6 in the morning. Malachite saw Caitlyn sleeping soundly and smiled gently. He walked over to the large double bed.

"Caitlyn...Caitlyn," he whispered, Caitlyn groaned and a wolf ear flicked in his direction. "Get up and get dressed," he told her. The ear flopped forward.

"5 more minutes..." she groaned.

"But we'll miss the train then," Malachite replied, Caitlyn's ears pricked up sharply and she sat up.

"Train?" she echoed. After a few minutes, she and Malachite were walking down to the Shuggazoom train station. Caitlyn looked at Malachite,

"Where we going?" she asked, Malachite smiled.

"Trust me, you'll love it," Mal smiled ar her and she nodded. After 20 minutes on a train they walked out and Caitlyn's face burst into a beam.

I LOVE YOU MALLY!" she squealed happily and glomped him.

"GAH! CAIT!" Mal yelled in surprise. Caitlyn beamed more and Malachite rolled his eyes and smiled.

"C'mon," he picked her up and put her back on her feet, before chasing her into the new building. The new Shuggazoom Earth Museum was based on things from Earth, being so far away the government decided the citizens needed educated. Caitlyn EASY pointed out loads of mistakes, making the tour guides blush in embarrassment.

"No no no!" Cait pouted. "Deer are herbivores Not Carnivores!" the Museum director was soon on the scene.

"And what do YOU know about Earth?" he snapped, angrily.

"I was BORN and RAISED on Earth ya twit and a half!" Caitlyn snapped, she shook her head. The director paled.

"Uh...Um...uh..." he stammered

"Yeah...think before you question someone, it helps," Caitlyn sighed, the director fell silent as Caitlyn zoomed over the museum and edited all the signs. She paused at one.

"Cait?" Mal asked

"OMG! You have Ford Mustangs in here!" Caitlyn exclaimed, she squealed again and started zooming over them, absorbed by the cars. Mal sweat dropped.

"Caitlyn..."he started. Cait beamed and Mal paled. "No you can't have one,"

"AWW!" Cait pouted "You're worse than Ryou,"

"I'm just trying to keep you under control...before you lose it.." Mal laughed nervously, Cait growled slightly before being dragged out the room and forced to do the rest. She took a long time in one room.

"I STILL don't understand how they managed to get on these things!" Caitlyn looked at the old bikes, the one with the large front wheel and the small back wheel.

"Uh...that's is...very weird..." Mal muttered

"Tell me about it," Caitlyn sighed before finishing. They left with Caitlyn carrying a large sack of cash for her help. She was beaming.

"So...what ya gonna do with that?" Malachite asked, Caitlyn paused.

"Stick it in the bank...might buy myself a nice plot of land in Japan or Scotland somewhere..." Caitlyn said, smiling at the thought of her home planet. Mal saw the smile and looked curious.

"When was the last time you were on Earth?" Malachite asked, Caitlyn said nothing and looked down.

"...I can't...remember..." she said gloomily. Malachite's eyes softened slightly.

"Cait...maybe you better go back..." Mal told her.

"But I have family here..." Caitlyn replied. She looked around the city. "Sides...I'm too used to all this future technology...I wouldn't be able to adapt again,"

"And you're parents? Siblings?" Malachite ermined.

"..." Cait looked away, Malachite sighed.

"Sometimes...You need to think about yourself..." Malachite echoed his words from before. Caitlyn stopped walking.

"...I'm not sure I can..." she whispered. Mal put a hand on her shoulder and led her back to the robot. Cait drifted into her own world in her head. Malachite respected this and let her be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: FINALLY!

Onyx: ¬¬ HOW many times did ya open this, wrote one sentence then say ' I canne be bothered?'

Me: ...7?

Muses: --''

Me: '

Mal: anyway! R&R


	4. Back On Earth

Back On Earth

Cale and Ryan looked on both sides of the robot, trying to find their mother. She was on neither side. Ryou did start getting worried when he over heard the kids speaking when they said they couldn't find her. Onyx and Jet were equally worried.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Cale sighed heavily. Hoshi's head appeared on the Momeniya side. Daniel looked over boredly, gaining a death glare from Hoshi.

"Maybe she went for a walk?" Ryan suggested.

"Then why is some of her things gone?" Cale asked, she paled when the robot started to shake.

"WHAT?" Ryou and Onyx yelled. The two siblings flinched as their father and half-uncle started ranting. (and yes, Onyx is my half bro)

"B-but why!" Ryou asked, looking shocked. Mal walked in, hearing the commotion.

"Oh..so you noticed Caitlyn's departure," he said simply. He paled when everyone glared at him.

"Where...is...our...mother..." the young triplets growled. Malachite gulped. No matter how passive Ryan and Cale where...they still had their mother's temper.

"She went home!" he told him.

"Home? This is her home!" they yelled. Malachite sighed. Onyx paused.

"You mean...Earth?" he asked, Mal nodded and Ryou looked down.

"The fighting got that bad?" he asked, Mal nodded again.

"And also there are some things she needs to take care off," Malachite told the team. Everyone sighed heavily. They wondered where their morning coffee and tea had gotten to. Since this war started, Cait gave everyone, from both sides, coffee and tea as she had friends and family on both sides.

"Why did she not tell us?" Ryou asked

"She did...you were too busy yelling and throwing stuff at each other you didn't even pay any attention to her," Mal told them sternly. Everyone fell silent.

(Meanwhile)

Caitlyn flew over the Atlantic Ocean, heading home to the weather temperamental Scotland. She landed softly on a small beach near her village. She smiled and frowned at some new buildings that were built near the beach.

"I still say they should have left the marina the way it was," Caitlyn muttered darkly. She had to fly again, fearing she would get lost in the unfamiliar extension to her village. She landed again on the main street, and headed up a footpath away from roads and cars, walking alongside a small river. Trees towered over her as she glided through the narrow twisting path. She smiled slightly. She missed the smell of fresh fern after some rain. She had been in the city for too long. It felt good to be back in the countryside. A gentle whooshing sound caught her attention. She stopped.

"What the?" she asked, she ran through the rest of the footpath, up a small back road filled with potholes and lathe holes where water had collected. Fields stood on either side of the road. She skidded to a top and looked up a hill. There in the distance was propeller blades. Caitlyn growled.

"So they DID go ahead to build those damn wind turbines!" Caitlyn spat. She was all for wind power. But she hated wind turbines so close to her village. These were also the largest you could find anywhere! And the noise...it was horrible! You heard the whoosh every time it passed it's pillar. She glared and ran back to her house, at the end of the back road and down a lane.

"Mum! Dad!" she called, she stopped and looked at her house. It looked the same. Two floors. Garage with a dirty brown door, Old wooden door that badly needed to be replaced. She didn't see one of the aerials that her dad built. She went round the back and didn't hear the squeals of her beloved guinea-pigs. There was no rabbit pens, no hutches, nothing.

"Did they...move?" she asked herself, she went to the front door and rang the doorbell. A woman answered.

"Hello?" she asked

"Um...hello...do you know what happened to the people who lived here?" Caitlyn asked, the woman adjusted her glasses.

"They moved away...somewhere further south or east perhaps," she answered. "Why? You their daughter? You look like the woman,"

"Yes...my parents lived here before I moved away," Caitlyn sadly replied, trying to think where she could go now.

"Oh dear, you look FAR to young for that! You only look 15!" the elderly woman shook her head.

"Um...I'm 19 ma'am," Caitlyn told her. "I gotta go," she spread her wings and took off.

'They did move...maybe I can call them...' Caitlyn took out her mobile and dialled her mum's number. No reply. 'Aw what?' she growled slightly.

"Caitlyn!" yelled a voice, Caitlyn looked down and saw Amanda below her, waving her arms.

"Amanda!" Caitlyn landed. Amanda hugged her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"My parents moved..." Caitlyn sighed heavily.

"Aye I know...they went near Glasgow...that's all I know," Amanda said sympathetically,

"Thanks Mand, see ya," Caitlyn gave her friend a hug and took off again.

'This is becoming a pain...' Caitlyn whispered in her head. 'I can't on a while goose chase...wait...what about Ryou's parents...I met them at out wedding...Keiro and Mai Lin..' Caitlyn nodded to herself and flew East to Japan.

"Now the problem is...locating them..." Caitlyn sighed more. "Man...I need a map..."

Caitlyn flew until she saw Tokyo, she still had some yen she 'borrowed' from Ryou. With that she bought a map, good job Ryou was teaching her Japanese...good job his parents spoke English! She flew up onto a mountain and looked at the map.

"He said it was round about here..." she pointed on the map "They own a farm and are near a river so it can't be too hard to find them," Caitlyn murmured. She took off again, she winced as her wings began to cramp up. She had to land on a farm, before her wing gave way and she fell. She looked around and a grin appeared.

"I think my wings are smarter than me.." she laughed, she spotted Ryou's father, Keiro, heading into a barn. She walked into the farm and jumped as chickens started circling her and one jumped on her head and lay a egg on her head, Cait pouted. A laugh was heard and she looked over.

"She always does that!" Keiro smiled and picked the chicken off her head. Cait took the egg.

"Hi Keiro-san," she smiled.

"Konnichiwa Caitlyn-chan," Keiro greeted.

"Sorry for intruding like this...my parents moved without telling me and I got lost..." her stomach grumbled and she blushed. "...and hungry..." Keiro laughed.

"I'm sure Mai Lin will make something for you," Keiro headed towards the house and Caitlyn followed, the chicken ran to her and Cait turned into a chicken herself. They just blinked at each other before the chicken ran off. Keiro picked Caitlyn up and she pouted.

"No fair! Ryou always does to me!" Caitlyn pouted and sulked, but the smell of food soon perked her up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: woo! End of story!

Onyx: ¬.¬ you have no idea where Keiro and Mai Lin stay do you?

Me: NOPE!

Muses: -.-'

Me: X3

Mal: anyway! R&R


	5. Two Sides Join

A/N: My god...how long as it been now? Too long most of you might/should say o.o' sorry. We have dentist troubles (glares at Onyx). And I was also studying...still am...and me also more interesting is drawing than most things...and my novel of course...but that something very different! Anyway! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

Two Sides Join

There was a loud WHAT inside the robot. Every shape shifter was sniffing the area. Everyone with special powers scouted the robot. Everyone else yelled and called out. Still no sign of the much loved mutant.

"Where is she?!" Onyx yelled when he couldn't find her scent. He longed to smell her scent again, he said it smelt like lavender and rose rock water, others would agree. Jet sighed and used her back paw to scratch her ear.

"I dunno! Don't yell at me!" she barked. Onyx growled. The barrier between the Momeniya's and Nightmare's had been long demolished when the young triplets had mentioned Caitlyn's disappearance. The Hyperforce had checked the city with no leads.

"I wish I had put her collar on! That way someone could have found her!" Ryou worriedly complained.

"Why do you have a collar for her anyway?" Ichigo asked

"Because of the fact she is part wolf and tends to act like a dog!" Ryou shook his head slightly. "I we don't find her soon we are gonna start checking Earth!" Onyx glared at him.

"We have people on Earth! And as far as we know her parents have moved so she could be anywhere!" Onyx growled. Ryou shot a glare at him and the two growled at each other.

"Stop this!" Jet and Ichigo yelled. The males looked at their sisters before snorting at each other and turning away.

"You are both acting like children! You can continue this war AFTER we find Caitlyn!" Jet finished, Ichigo nodded and the males shrugged. The girls sighed.

"I'm going to call dad," Ichigo said, Jet nodded.

"I'll call mine too, just in case Caitlyn went there," Jet added. The brought out their mobiles and called their fathers. Onyx and Ryou pouted.

"Not them!" they both complained. Ryou did like his dad but wasn't too keen on the idea of Cait being there alone, knowing her and animals. Onyx just hated his dad full stop.

"Hi daddy!" Jet chirped happily. Jet was ok with her father, when they were both in a good mood. After a pause she gulped. He was not in a good mood, "Sorry to disturb you daddy, but have you seen Caitlyn?" she paused again. "You know the one, she bugs you and keeps getting the griffins and shadow wolves on you," she laughed nervously. "Thanks daddy, bye," she hung up.

"Well?" Onyx asked

"No, she hasn't been there...yet, he said he would call me if he sees her...after he kills her," Jet replied, Onyx shook his head. He looked at Ichigo, wishing he could understand Japanese better. Ryou seemed to be getting paler with each reply. Ichigo hung up,

"Well?!" Ryou asked nervously, Ichigo looked at him.

"She's at the farm, she has been for the past 7 hours," Ichi replied, there was a bright flash of Jet and Onyx teleporting. Ryou and Ichi grabbed Otogi before doing the same. The young triplets, never seeing their grandparents, ported also.

(meanwhile)

Cait growled. She snorted and pawed the ground. Her reply was a stomp. Keiro shook his head. He looked on as his daughter-in-law challenged the enraged stallion, Thor. Caitlyn was in a horse form. Thor was not happy that a female was challenging him.

"Caitlyn, we only need to get him inside so the vet can see him," Keiro called.

"I know! But NO ONE gets away with calling me a sexy whore!" Caitlyn snapped and head butted the stallion. Thor charged and Caitlyn neatly side-stepped, causing Thor so skid and pout. Keiro lassoed him and brought him in before a fight broke out.

"Caitlyn-chan," Keiro warned. Caitlyn pouted and changed.

"Fine," she sighed as Keiro put Thor in the barn. "Stupid horse," she muttered. She blinked and turned around just as two black and white dogs tackled her. "GAH!" Keiro and Mai Lin ran over.

"What the..." they whispered. Caitlyn pouted more as she was covered in dog slaver.

"Onyx...Jet...that was uncalled for," she growled, the dogs turned into two monkeys and Onyx slapped her.

"NEVER RUN OFF AGAIN WITHOUT SAYING SO!" he bellowed. Caitlyn blinked and beamed.

" AWW!!! you DO care!" she hugged him. Onyx stammered

"N-NO! I just don't want anyone to kill you before I can!" Onyx answered. Ryou laughed at the blushing monkey and Ichi scowled at her brother. Otogi grinned at Onyx mockingly. Onyx growled back. Hoshi, Cale and Ryan hid behind their father. Ryou paused and looked at them. Keiro saw Ryou and Ichi and smiled.

"Ichigo-chan! Ryou-chan!" Mai Lin beamed and hugged her children. Otogi shifted uncomfortably. The younger triplets decided to hide behind their uncle instead. Keiro walked over.

"Ichigo, Ryou, hello," Keiro hugged Ichi and Ryou. He saw Otogi and paused slightly. Onyx blinked. Jet blinked. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Keiro and Mai Lin haven't seen Otogi for about 17 years!" Caitlyn told them. The twins laughed nervously.

"We knew that," they answered, Cait rolled her eyes.

"Otogi-chan," Mai Lin whispered. Otogi looked away. Cale blinked then looked at her uncle.

"Otogi-san," she started, he didn't even look at her ad she pouted. She turned to her siblings and nodded. All three pushed him he he stumbled into Mai Lin, he automatically hugged him. Otogi froze.

* * *

Me: done! 

Onyx: ¬.¬

Me: O.o?

Onyx: -.-' (slaps forehead)

Me: what?

Muses: nothing...R&R!


	6. Meet The Grandkids

A/N: Hi! Anyway! Just a quick note to say that this story is after Onyx and Ichi got married so just so you realize why Onyx and Ichi weren't throwing stuff at each other!

Meet The Grandkids  


Otogi was silent for a long time. Cale looked at him worriedly. Otogi closed his eyes tightly. He flung his arms around Mai Lin. She hugged him tighter. Keiro smiled at the sight, Caitlyn beamed. Cale sighed in relief and smiled at her uncle. Ichi squealed in delight and Ryou nodded in approval. Onyx rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can we just grab Cait and go?" he asked

"No!" Cait, the young and older triplets yelled. Onyx blinked.

"It's been ages since we saw our parents!" Ichi told him. Onyx sighed.

"And your excuses?" he looked at Cait.

"I just like farms!" the beamed. Ryou slapped his forehead.

"Cait-chan," he said in a stern voice.

"Hai Ryou-kun?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head before hugging her. She beamed even more. Onyx turned to the young triplets. Keiro looked at them.

"And who do we have here?" he asked. Ryou blushed slightly.

"They are um...our kids," he replied, wrapping an arm around Cait. Mai Lin beamed.

"So these are a grandchildren?" she looked at the triplets and smiled. Caitlyn winked at them and they nodded.

"I'm Hoshi," Hoshi told her in a polite manner.

"I'm Ryan," he said shyly.

"I'm Caledonia-chan! Just call me Cale though!" she finished chirpily. Keiro laughed.

"I can tell you are just like your mother!" he commented. Cale beamed. Cait smiled proudly. Mai Lin hugged Ryan, whom blushed from shyness.

"And just like Ryou," she giggled. Ryou pouted slightly. Hoshi crossed her arms slightly. Keiro looked at the youngster.

"Reminds me of Onyx," Jet said, answering what Keiro was thinking. Onyx growled. Daniel shrugged. Hoshi saw Daniel wink at her and she slapped him to the ground.

"PERVERT!" she yelled. Onyx sighed. Daniel blew it with Hosh on their date. Daniel still didn't seem to get what she was implying. Daniel stood up.

"Aw! C'mon Hoshi!" he pouted in an Ichi way. Hoshi glared worse and kicked him in the stomach. She growled.

"Dad told me not to do this...but I don't care!" she spat and starting kicking Daniel while he was on the ground, yelling every insult she could think off with each kick. She finished it off but placing a well aimed foot to send Daniel flying. Onyx sighed heavily.

"I'll go get em," he walked off in search of his son. Ichi sighed and shook her head. Hoshi was panting slightly.

"I see you have quite the temper," Keiro noted. Hoshi snorted slightly and turned away. Keiro was used to this attitude.

"I don't have a temper!" she answered.

"You remind me of Otogi when he was younger," he told her. Hoshi looked at him from the corner of her eye. "And I am also sure we could use the energy you use from these temper outbursts into something useful, instead of kicking a Nightmare," Hoshi sighed.

"Not my fault that pervert keeps following me about!" Hoshi snapped. Keiro chuckled.

"I never say it was," he told her. Ryou smiled.

"Always ready for the unexpected eh?" he asked. Keiro nodded.

"Hoshi is more temperamental than Otogi, but nothing I cannot handle," he looked at the young albino mutant. Hoshi shrugged.

"I've been called temperamental before, it's nothing," she answered. Onyx sighed slightly.

"So we are staying here?" he asked

"Yep!" Ichi told him. Onyx held back his groan.

* * *

Me: short chapter today! 

Onyx: yep..oh and girls...I AM NOT SINGLE!! so stop bugging me!

Jet: ¬.¬

Onyx: ¬.¬ your read that PM too you know!

Jet: I know! The NERVE! How dare they try to set you up with another person!

Me: O.O'' yeah...they ain't happy with what I heard from another author...'' they want Ichi for their character instead of Onyx...

Onyx: (growls) you were swearing when you read it

Me: ¬.¬ I know...anyway! R&R!


	7. The Bails Of Hay

The Bails of Hay

Cale bounced round the farm, looking at the animals and acting like a child in a fun fair. Ryan was close behind to watch his sister. Hoshi headed inside to get something to eat. Daniel was taken inside and having his black eye and broken ribs repaired. Ichi, Ryou and Onyx headed inside soon after. Otogi stayed outside. Caitlyn was on the roof, watching the people outside. Cale ran into a hay barn and beamed. She bounced like a bunny up the bails of hay. She knew little of the dangers of a hay barn. Ryan ran in after her.

"Cale! Get down from there! It's dangerous!" Ryan yelled. Cale paused and looked at him.

She was near the top and sighed. She didn't like making her brother worry. She made her way down. She looked down at the bails. She finally noticed why Ryan didn't like her up there. There were gaps in the bails. Holes if you like. She carefully made her way down. Her wings would throw up dust, blinding her and maybe causing more damage than good. She stepped on a bail, but at the wrong place. She placed it too close to the edge. Already unbalanced by her jumping, it gave way and slipped to the side. Throwing the teen into a deep hole. All Cale remembered was Ryan yelling then it went black. Ryan ran over to the bails.

"Cale!" he yelled. No reply, other than a faint groan. "Hang on! I'll get help!" He ran out the barn. He spotted Otogi and skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Whoa! What's up kiddo?" he asked, Ryan took a deep breath in.

"Cale fell down a hole in the bails in the hay barn! I think she's out cold," he panted. Otogi nodded and ran to the barn. Caitlyn blinked and flew down.

"What's up?" she asked. Ryan repeated. Cait soon ran after Otogi. Ryan ran inside the house.

"Code Violet!" he yelled. Hoshi's head snapped up and she ran out the door with Ryan. Everyone blinked in confusion.

In the barn Caitlyn and Otogi looked around. Caitlyn took out a grappling hook and threw it at a strong beam. She secured it before climbing up the rope and looking from high above.

"Anything?" he asked. Cait saw a hole that looked disturbed.

"I think so," she replied, she swung herself gently over and looked in. She saw Cale curled up at the bottom. "I see her! ...But the hole is too small for me..." she pouted. Her wings took up a lot of space, even when tightly packed against her back. Otogi looked at her.

"Can you lower me in?" he asked, Cait looked at him judged him against the hole and nodded.

"Yeah, it might be a bit of a tight squeeze though," she warned. Otogi nodded.

"Yeah Yeah! C'mon woman!" he snapped. Cait growled but grabbed the rope, slid down it, grabbed him pulled him and herself up the rope and gently lowered the rope. She was holding most of it, to prevent anyone tripping. Otogi held onto the end of the rope as hay soon surrounded him. He handed in a small gap between the hay and Cale. He let go of the rope and Cait pulled it out, just in case. Otogi looked at Cale carefully.

"Cale?" he whispered. Cale groaned painfully. He brushed her hair out the way and looked a wound on her head. It most likely dazed her. He heard voices outside. Hoshi's and Ryan's were the loudest.

"Is she ok!?" Ryan yelled.

"I don't know!" Cait called back, still in the air. She looked down at Otogi. Keiro and everyone else finally came in.

"What is going on?" Keiro asked

"Cale fell down a hole in the hay bails, she looks hurt. Otogi is with her though," she answered. Keiro looked at where Cait was looking and sighed.

"We need to move the bails. We don't know what condition Cale is in right now," he told them. Cait nodded and soon started throwing down bails of hay from the top down. It would take a while. The barn was large and she fell down in an area with at least 8 metres of of hay between them. And it was 10 bails high, at least 15 metres.

Otogi meanwhile ignored what was going on outside. He was busy checking Cale. He gently brushed some hair out her face when one of her eyes opened.

"Otogi?" she whispered painfully. He gave her a look and she fell silent. He looked at her wings, she was curled up on her side, but her wings were badly damaged. Her ears were drooped sadly. Tail limp. She was in a right mess this time.

"Just hold on kiddo," Otogi told her. Cale nodded slightly before sneezing. It was dusty in the tight hole. Otogi growled slightly. "Step on it guys!" he yelled. She shuffling of hay bails increased. Cait was seen hovering above. She glares at the remaining bails.

"Damn it!" she yelled, with one powerful flap of her wings, she blew 32 bails into the humans below.

"Yeah, thanks a lot mum!" Hoshi snapped, Cait glared at her daughter and Hoshi shut up. Keiro moved the last 2 bails and Otogi and Cale were in view. Cait flew down and touches her daughter's cheek.

"Her wings look broken," Otogi told her. Cait nodded slightly and gently lifted her daughter.

"Lets get her inside," Keiro told them. Cait followed everyone out of they hay barn and towards the house.

* * *

Me: end of chapter!

Hoshi and Ryan: (glare at me)

Me: O.O

Ryou: (glares)

Me: (O.O)

Muses: (glare)

me: ((O.O)) (hides)

Onyx: (growling) R&R people! Each review ya give goes towards whooping Cait's butt!!!

me: (cries)


	8. The War Calms

The War Calms

Cale was bandaged up and put in a room to rest. Otogi with her. Ryan was in the living room, looking ashamed. Hoshi glaring at her brother for how he was feeling and sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, Ry. She's a hyperactive little idiot, you know that," Hoshi told him. A faint smile appeared in his face.

"I know, but i could have done something to stop her sooner." he whispered. Hoshi groaned heavily.

"Look, you couldn't stop it! She never listens to anyone anyway!" Hoshi snapped. Ryan winced and said no more. Onyx walked in carrying a tray of herbal tea. Hoshi smirked.

"Turning from prince to servant now?" she mocked. Onyx gave her a flat look before picking up a mug of hot tea and pouring it on her. Hoshi paused before screaming in pain. Ryou leaped up and rushed inside. Onyx sniggering in the corner, Ryan trying to calm his burnt sister and Hoshi trying to kill Onyx. Ryou sweat dropped.

"What happened?" he asked. Hoshi growled.

"He poured tea over me! That's what!" Hoshi bellowed. Ryou suddenly growled and turned to Onyx. Onyx stopped sniggering and looked at Ryou.

"Yes?" he asked. Ryou got his swords out. "Ah, I see...well...bye!" he zoomed out the room with Ryou hot on his heals. Ryan managed to calm Hoshi. Keiro brought in a dark blue kimono.

"Here Hoshi-chan, change into these," Hoshi sighed and took the kimono.

"Thanks grandpa," she answered before leaving to change. There was a slight squeal and Cait zoomed in. She was in a lilac kimono but with special holes for her wings and tail.

"Thank you Keiro!" she beamed and hugged him. Keiro chuckled and hugged back.

"You always said you wanted a kimono that would also take into account your wings and tail," he smiled at his daughter-in-law. Caitlyn smiled.

"Did Mai-Lin make it?" she asked. Keiro nodded. "I better go thank her then," Caitlyn skipped away, tripped, fell flat on her face, stood up, blushed then shuffled away quickly. Keiro laughed.

"Small steps Cait-chan," he called after her. He looked at Ryan. "Fear not, Cale will be fine,"

"I know...but I can't help but feel responsible," Ryan muttered sadly. Keiro smiled sympathetically before patting his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, do do not punish yourself for something you could not control," Keiro told him. Ryan smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Grandpa," Ryan thanked. Keiro smiled back before leaving the room. Hoshi walked in, her hair wrapped up in a towel and her new kimono shimmering in the setting sun's light. Onyx then walked in with Ryou, their swords sheathed by their sides. Both were talking.

"So I think it's best we stop this stupid war before someone gets hurt, again," Ryou said. Onyx nodded,

"Aye, after today I think that's something we both can agree on," Onyx agreed.

"Calling a truce?" Hoshi asked.

"Aye," Onyx replied. Hoshi sat down and sighed. "Sorry 'bout the tea, I wasn't in the mood for your cheek," Hoshi snorted.

"You had it coming,"

"Oh? Well never mind about that right now," he sighed. He sat down.

Over the next few days people started to leave for home, Cale was soon well enough to be carried home. After a large thank you they all headed back to the robot. After many more weeks the fighting, home made bombs, battle plans and all the damaged was destroyed or fixed. It soon returned to normal, and every morning, there was always a yell from Hoshi and a groan from Daniel when her fist made contact with his skull.

* * *

Me: OMG! Finished it!! o

Onyx: O.o? How long have you abandoned this story?

Me: ...i dunno ''

Jet: ¬¬ anyway, R&R, we will post up a new story soon.


End file.
